Speak
by ThatDreamerWriter
Summary: A young girl is found unconscious, brutally beaten and raped in the streets of New York in the middle of December. This case ends up taking an even bigger toll on Detective Benson when she finds out who the teen really is. Will she get her to open up and will the squad find out what really happened that night?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Amanda Rollins watched as her lieutenant walked out from the hospital elevator and removed her cell phone from her ear once she got a look at the blonde. Rollins walked over toward her with a manila folder in hand, "I'm sorry for calling you, Captain. I couldn't get a hold of Fin right away. I swear, he sleeps like a log."

"What happened?" Olivia asked as she took the folder from Amanda and opened it, revealing images of a young girl. Her body looked almost blue, with bruises all over her torso, arms and chest. Olivia noticed the huge fresh cut on the girl's neck, which she concluded was probably done when her attacker held a knife up against her neck.

"They found her outside in the cold covered in snow with her clothes torn, no panties… She's missing her shoes."

"Well something definitely happened to her," Olivia concluded from the photos. "What is she, fifteen?" the brunette guessed as she shook her head.

"Give or take," Amanda answered. "The doctors were treating her for hypothermic shock when I got here. They had to pump her with fluids to try and stabilize her."

"How long was she out in the cold for?" Liv asked.

"I don't know. The rookies that found her said she was unconscious when they got there. The doctors think it was at least an hour."

"And the sick bastard who did this just left her out in the cold to die. That's just great," Liv said as she shook her head in disgust.

"While she was out, they did a rape kit and found vaginal and anal tearing, consistent with rough sex. They did an x-ray and also found some broken ribs so whoever roughed her up is a real sadist. She was just waking up, just before you got here. The doctors are in with her now." Amanda began walking toward the hospital room with Liv following directly behind her.

As soon as they entered, they saw the doctor shining a light in the teen's eyes to see if they were dilating properly. The doctor put the light down and glanced over at the two women. He got up from his chair to meet them in the doorway.

"She hasn't spoken a single word yet," he informed them. "She's not answering any of my questions or acknowledging me at all. I would like to run some more tests."

Amanda nodded, "It's important that we speak to her as soon as possible. It won't be long. I promise," she added.

"I'd like to stay," the doctor advised.

Olivia jumped in. "It's important that we speak to her alone. You can speak to her as soon as we're done," the brunette said as if he didn't have a choice in the matter. Olivia always found it annoying when doctors and nurses thought they knew more about rape victims than the detectives did.

It was obvious by the expression on the doctor's face, that he was not at all happy with the idea but Amanda already began closing the curtain between them before he could argue.

The teen moved her long dark hair out of her face as she stared at the two women. She stared at the doctor's feet below the curtain and watched as he walked away.

Olivia moved closer. "Hi, I'm Detective Benson and this is Detective Rollins. We're from the Special Victims Unit. We just wanted to ask you a couple of questions about what happened. Is that okay?"

The teens brown eyes moved from Olivia's and then to Amanda's but she didn't speak. She stared back down at the curtain to see if there was anyone else nearby.

Olivia quickly glanced back at Amanda before she spoke again, moving in a little closer to the hospital bed that the girl was laying in.

"Can we get your name, sweetie?" Amanda asked as she removed a small notepad and pen from her pocket.

The girl sat there in utter silence, praying that the two women would disappear.

Olivia broke the silence, "The doctors said that you were attacked, that you had bruises and some broken ribs... Can you tell us a little about how that happened?"

Silence.

"You know," the blonde began. "Anything you can tell us would be helpful. Even if you think it's not important. You're not in any trouble. We just want to help you."

Silence.

Amanda and Olivia exchanged looks again before they both got up and walked out of the room, out of ear-shot.

"Maybe she doesn't speak English?" Amanda suggested. "We can try getting a translator if we knew where she was from."

"Let's see if she'll open up more if there's only one of us," Liv suggested. "Talk to the doctor. Find out if this could be a side effect from the hypothermia."

Amanda nodded and Olivia made her way back toward the girl.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Olivia walked in slowly, closing the curtain directly behind her. She got a good look at the teen and could see that her hand was wrapped around the bandages on her neck as she moved her fingers along it. _It must've hurt_ , Olivia thought to herself.

The detective walked further in and leaned in to get a better look at the girls eyes. She wanted to make eye contact with her but the teenager was making it hard to do so.

"That cut, it looks pretty bad," Olivia told her just before she took a seat on one of the chairs they had out for the visitors. "Can you tell me how that happened?"

The girl finally gazed up at the cop with a confused look on her face.

 _Well, at least now I know she understands English_ , Olivia thought to herself.

Olivia tried to explain, "The doctors. They took photos of all your injuries when you were unconscious. The cut on your neck... it looks like it was done with a pocket knife."

"They took pictures of me?" the girl repeated in disgust before she began to remove the white blankets that were covering her body.

Olivia seemed perplexed as she tried to assess what she was doing. "There's no reason to feel embarrassed. The doctors need to document everything so that we can–" Olivia paused as soon as she saw the girl begin to get up from the bed. "Wait– Wait a second," she said while she got up at the same time.

Before she could get a chance to stop her, the girl was pulling out the IV needle from her arm and looking around impatiently for something. She began to search under the blankets that were on the bed and then glanced down under it.

"Sweetie, that's not a good idea," Olivia continued as she saw the girl wince in pain. The teen placed her arm over her abdomen and over her hospital gown, which the detective assumed was from all of the movement she was doing and her broken ribs. "Why don't you lie back down for a minute, okay?" Olivia suggested as she tried to reach for the girl's arms, hoping she'd be able to coax her back to the bed. But her hand was instantly smacked away as soon as the girl whipped her whole body around.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled as she stared back at Olivia and winced in pain again. She felt as if the top of her body did a three-sixty and her lower half twisted in the other direction.

Olivia tried her best not to comfort her, despite the look on the girl's face and her body language saying that she needed otherwise.

"I'm sorry," Detective Benson said as she put her hands up in front of her body so that the teen could see them now. "Look, I'm sorry," Olivia repeated. "I didn't mean to scare you… I just…" Olivia paused before trying to assess the girl's expression now. She could almost see the tears in her eyes beginning to form but she brought herself into a standing position anyway.

"Are you looking for something?" Olivia asked her. She could see the teen was still scanning the room.

"My clothes… My shoes," the girl answered.

Olivia nodded understandably. "I can see if they can get you something to wear," she replied.

The teen shook her head. "No, I want my clothes," she continued to protest.

"Honey, when they found you…" Olivia paused as she tried to find the right words to say it. "You didn't have much clothes on."

There was another moment of silence. The girl stared away from Olivia and focused one the wall beside her.

"Is there someone I call for you?" Olivia offered. "Your parents, maybe?" Olivia glanced at her watch. "It's almost one. I'm sure they must be worried sick about you."

"Uh… no," the girl answered. "I just need clothes… And shoes," she added as she finally made eye-contact with Olivia.

Olivia couldn't help but get the feeling that the girl only wanted clothes so that she could bolt. Without a name or any information about her, there was no way they would be able to find her again if she did. That is, if she didn't leave the second Olivia walked out of the room to find her something to wear.

"Okay," Olivia said just as she pulled out her cellphone and began to text Amanda. After a few seconds she stared back up at the teen, "I just texted my partner… She's going to make sure you get some clothes."

It was obvious by the disappointed expression on the girl's face that she was ultimately trying to get rid of Olivia.

"So," Olivia began. "Why don't we sit back down and take it easy for a second, okay?" she suggested as she gently ushered the girl toward the hospital bed and took a seat directly in front of her. She reached for her notepad and pen, hoping she would be able to get some information out of the teen now that they were making some progress. "Can you tell me your name?" she asked as she studied the teen's reaction. The girl appeared almost lost as if she had no idea who or where she was. "Sweetie, I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"I didn't ask for your help," the girl answered in a barely audible tone.

"No, you didn't," the woman agreed. "But the doctors called us because they said they found you unconscious, in the middle of the night... beaten and practically buried in the snow with no clothes on, no ID… Sweetheart, we can't let whoever did this to you get away with it. He can do the same thing to another girl. Or he can come after you again."

"He won't," the girl assured her.

"Yeah?" Olivia said unconvincingly. "How do you know?"

"Look," she appeared annoyed now. "I can't make you believe me. I didn't even ask you to come here so just… leave," she said as she stared at the detective with a stern look on her face.

"No, that's not what I meant," Olivia shook her head.

"Yeah? Well I don't care what you meant," the teen said. "You can go now."

"Hold on," Olivia began. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel as if you were lying. I'm just trying to understand why you would think he wouldn't go after you again. Do you _know_ the person who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter," the teen shook her head. "I'm not pressing charges or anything like that so… there's really no point to you being here right n–" the teen stopped talking as she felt the room begin to spin. Her eyes suddenly felt heavy and Olivia stood up the moment she could sense something was wrong.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE!" she screamed as she caught the girl from falling forward and off the bed. She immediately laid her back as she felt the teen's body tense up and begin to shake violently. As soon as she realized what was happening she tried to hold her as still as possible. "WE NEED A DOCTOR! SHE'S SEIZING!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Olivia slammed the phone hard against its receiver and stared at the teen's file in front of her. She stayed fixated at the images of the young girl's face and the bruises that were all over her body. The cut on her neck definitely stood out.

Whoever did this to her wanted her dead. The doctors admitted that if it weren't for the drop in temperature that night the teen would have bled out to death.

Amanda noticed her captain's reaction as soon as she walked into her office. She stopped in her tracks, wondering if she should continue but Olivia had already glanced up at her.

"Everything alright, Captain?" Rollins asked her even though she knew it was a stupid question.

Olivia let out a huge sigh. "You know that 24 hour tail we asked the hospital to put on that girl…"

Amanda rolled her eyes before responding. "Don't tell me they lost her..."

"They lost her," Olivia shook her head in disappointment.

"Its not your fault," Amanda said to her matter-of-factly.

"Someone should have stayed there," Liv told her.

"The hospital asked us to leave," the blonde justified.

"Well, without a witness, we don't really have a case anymore," Benson added before she let out another deep breath. "I knew that she was going to bolt." She blamed herself again. "I could see it in her eyes."

"She was unconscious before we left. She had a seizure and was being taken care of by the staff. There was no reason to assume she would leave when she needed that much medical attention."

"What the hell happened to her?" she asked as she stared at the picture of her again. "I wish I knew what she was so afraid of that would cause her run when she was in that much pain..."

"We'll find her," Amanda assured her.

"Let's hope so," Olivia said as she closed the file in front of her.

"Hey," Carisi appeared in the doorway. "Is this a bad time?"

"No," Liv told him. "What's up?"

"We just got a call that a body was found on twenty-first and second. A young girl," he ended.

"They think it was a rape?" Liv questioned.

"She was found completely naked," he informed them.

Amanda and Olivia shared a saddened look at the thought. That was only a few blocks from St. Catherine's Hospital, where they last saw the teen.

"Fin and I can go," Carisi offered when he misunderstood their reactions.

"No," Olivia answered. "I'll take Rollins. We may already have an idea on this one," she said in a defeated tone.

* * *

Lieutenant Benson and Detective Rollins began making their way to the crime scene and saw the blue plastic from a long distance. It was never a good feeling seeing a covered up body on the ground despite how many of them they've seen in their time.

Melina gazed up at the two of them and stopped writing her report.

"What happened?" Olivia asked her when they were in hearing distance of eachother.

"A young girl. I would say she was about 14 or 15. Blunt force trauma to the back of the skull looks to be the cause of death."

"Time of death?" Olivia asked.

"Well, telling by the discoloration of the upper and lower extremities, lividity of death was approximately between 3 to 6 am. I'll know more, after doing some more examination though."

"That's about the time we left the hospital," Amanda concluded.

"You think you know the victim?" Melinda asked them just before they reached the body.

The other medical examiners noticed their badges and lifted the plastic accordingly, to display the girl's face.

Benson and Rollins both furrowed their eyebrows in confusion.

"Uh, no," Amanda answered after getting a better look at the blonde-haired dead girl lying in front of them. "We thought we did."

Olivia leaned in closer to assess the body and noticed the long slash across the girl's neck. It was very similar to the other young girl's injury.

"And the knife wound?" she asked.

"It was done post-mortem," Melinda informed them.

Amanda chimed in. "Why would he slit her throat after she was already dead?" she questioned aloud. "To send a message?" she answered herself.

"Or maybe he didn't know she was dead," Olivia added.

"They're both possibilities. One thing to note…" Melinda said as she reached over and lifted the dead girl's right hand. "She didn't go down without a fight. There's blood and debris underneath her fingernails. I'll run some tests to see if I can gather some more information."

Olivia let out a small sigh of relief. "And with any luck, he'll be in the system..."

"There are fresh bruises on her abdomen and chest as well," Melinda pointed out.

"Consistent with the other victim," Amanda told them. "It has to be the same guy."

"Well there's a woman who claims to know the girl," Melina pointed to the older woman leaning against a town-car just a few feet away. "She might be able to tell you more."

Olivia and Amanda studied the thirty-something year old woman, who was smoking a cigarette and speaking to other police officers on the scene.

"Thanks," Olivia answered.

* * *

 **A/N: I know you all are dying to know who the teen is to Olivia and that will be revealed soon. Don** **'** **t worry. I will tell you this** **…** **It is NOT her daughter. For some reason, I find it hard to believe that Olivia would ever give up her daughter or stop looking for her if she was kidnapped so that is why I don** **'** **t ever write Olivia/Daughter fics. But there definitely is a connection.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Olivia and Amanda interrupted the other policemen who seemed to have been taking the woman's report.

Amanda showed the men her badge, "Special Victims Unit. We got it from here, guys."

Two of the officers nodded understandably and the other rolled his eyes but all three of them walked away. They knew that it wasn't their case and if they were being honest, they didn't want it.

"Who the hell are you?" The lady asked the two women in an annoyed tone.

"I'm Detective Rollins and this is Lieutenant Benson from the Special Victims Unit. We heard you may know the victim?"

The older woman pursed her lips and answered in a harsh tone. "The girl's name is Daya... And I already told the other officers everything that I know."

Olivia budded in, "Can you tell us again? We really want to catch the guy who did this to your friend."

The blonde adjusted her cheetah print coat to cover herself up some more. She was cold and there was no reason to leave it open at this moment. Both cops already suspected she was a hooker but preferred to have heard it from the lady herself.

"She wasn't my friend," the woman pointed out matter-of-factly. "...She was only a baby. This shouldn't have happened to her." She shook her head.

Benson continued to interrogate. "You said her name was Daya. Now, was that her real name?"

"I don't know," she answered harshly. "Her name could of been rumpelstiltskin for all I know."

Olivia made a face. Too many of these women had attitudes which was necessary out there on the streets. They somehow always forget to lose them when they didn't need them. "So your name? Do you know that one?"

"Star," the woman answered.

Obviously it was a fake name, but now the detectives would be able to better address her.

"Star, do you know who did this to Daya?" Liv asked her.

"I don't know. Some John. It's probably the same one who's been killing off the rest of us. But no one cares of course cuz we're all hoes, right?" She asked sarcastically. "Ya'll cops probably think he's doing ya a favor. Getting rid of the trash on the street, right?"

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows, "No one thinks that."

"Yeah?" Star said. "You should talk to your fat buddies over there," she pointed to the police officers she had been talking to earlier.

Amanda interrupted, "We're not them... We want to catch the man who did this."

"You said that he's killed some of you before?" Olivia repeated. "Who are you talking about? There haven't been any other women with this same ammo," she informed Star.

"No," Star answered. "You just haven't found their bodies. There's a difference. People make sure of that."

"Your pimp?" Olivia asked. "He's been hiding the bodies of murdered women?"

"I ain't stupid enough to answer that question, bitch," Star answered angrily. "And don't you dare say I did."

Amanda continued to ease the suddden tension, "Star, if there's a serial rapist and murderer out there we need to know about it. Those girls deserve justice and we need to try to put a stop to it."

"I never met the guy. I can't help you. I probably already said too much anyway. I gotta go," Star said before she leaned upward from the car to leave.

"Wait," Olivia stopped her. "One more question... Please before you go."

Star stopped and waited impatiently as Olivia scrolled through her cellphone in search for the photo of the girl from the hospital.

"Can you identify this girl?" She asked her as she showed her the image of her face to Star.

"That's Candy... She's another young one. This bull shit only happens to the young ones. If they were older, they would've been smarter about it."

"Do you know where we can find Candy?" Amanda asked her.

Star thought about whether or not she should bother answering her question.

"Please?" Olivia asked her. "She's in really bad condition and she left the hospital. We just want to make sure she's okay."

"Uh...I sometimes see her hanging around Pumps."

"The strip club?" Amanda asked.

"She probably works there or knows someone who works there. That's all I know."

"Okay, thank you. We appreciate it," Amanda answered.

"Yeah, whatever," Star replied.

 **A/N: We will find out who Candy is VERY soon :) If anyone has any ideas, please feel free to let me know**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lieutenant Benson and Detective Rollins had just arrived outside of Pumps, the strip club that Star confirmed she'd seen Candy before. It was a long shot, but now that they knew a serial murderer and rapist was out on the loose, they needed to find the girl. She was not only in serious condition without medical treatment, she was probably the only living person who would be able to help them find the man responsible for all of this.

Olivia looked at Amanda. "Good cop? "she suggested.

Amanda made a strange face. "The Lieutenant can't be the good cop," she pointed out. "You lost those privileges years ago, when you became the Sergeant."

Olivia nodded. "Righhhttt."

"And I'm just better at being good cop. It's more believable coming from me," Rollins defended.

The brunette tried to hide her smile, because she knew that what Amanda said was true. They both made their way into the club and began searching the perimeter.

Some of the corners were darker than the others and they got a glimpse of plenty of strippers, but none of them was their victim.

"Do you see any that look underage?" Olivia asked.

There were plenty of women there. "It's hard to tell with some of these girls. They're all young in my eyes," she pointed out.

Olivia shook her head.

An older gentleman with black and gray hair approached them. He had on an expensive Italian suit and adjusted his blazer as he looked at them. He could sense automatically that they had not come in for entertainment purposes.

"Good evening, Ladies," he began. "My name's Pete. Is there something that I can help you with?" He smiled even though he had a feeling they were cops. He tried to hide his nervousness but Amanda picked up on his constant hand-moving as he adjusted his suit.

"We're looking for one of your girls," Olivia lied. They had no idea of whether the teen worked there but they wouldn't tell him that first. The brunette lifted her phone to show him the picture on her screen.

The man paused for a while. It was obvious that he did not want to answer the question.

"She may be in danger," Amanda told him. "She's is serious medical condition and if we don't find her, she could lose her life," she continued to bluff.

"…That's Candy. She doesn't work here anymore," He studied the bruise on her face and the bandage on her neck. "What happened to her?"

"She was attacked last night," Olivia informed him as if that was all he needed to know. "She was your employee, yes?"

"Yeah, but we had to let her go a couple of months ago. She was a sweet kid."

"So you're confirming she was a kid?" Olivia interrogated.

"Not underage or anything," he answered matter-of-factly. "I card all of my girls. They're all legal. I'm not stupid enough to hire minors. Ask any of them yourself. They're all of-age."

"We will," Olivia informed him.

"We need her file," Amanda said. "Employment application, copy of identification."

"Not a problem," he answered. "Ginger," he called over to the bartender. "Go bring these nice women here Candy's file."

"You said you had to let her go?" Olivia questioned. "Why was that?"

"Drugs," he answered quickly. "She was coming to work high as a kite, arguing with the customers…It was bad for business. My girls know I have no tolerance for that crap. I need them to be clean and civil."

"I thought you said she was a sweet kid?" Olivia asked in confusion.

"She was a sweet kid at first. Things changed real fast," he confirmed.

"How long had she worked for you?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "Not long... A year maybe? I'm not good with time."

"And her real name?" the blonde questioned next.

"Mary?" he said unconvincingly. "Or Carrie?"

Both women stared at him with flattened facial expressions.

"Everyone called her Candy… Her information should be in her file," he added. The bartender appeared in front of them with a manila folder.

"Her name was Jackie," the woman informed them after overhearing part of their conversation.

"Jackie… that was it," Pete answered. "I'm really not good with names."

Olivia opened the file and reviewed the application. There was a home-address listed, a phone number and even an Virginia State Driver's license. "She's from out of state?" Olivia asked him.

He glanced over to see what the woman was referring to. "Yeah, she was staying with friends here in New York for a while, I'm pretty sure she mentioned."

Olivia noticed the license was off. "This license is missing the gold star on the upper right hand corner, which should show on all current Virginia licenses... It's a fake."

Pete furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, how was I supposed to know that?" he asked them. "This is New York. I'm not trained to tell a real from a fake out-of-state license like you guys are…"

Olivia shook her head in disapproval as she studied the rest of the file. The address listed on the application was different than the one listed on her license. That was a good sign unless Jackie lied about that too. The detective felt the vibration of the cellphone going off in her pocket and glanced at the screen.

It was Melinda.

"Excuse me, I have to take this," she told them and made eye contact with Amanda so she would continue to pressure them into giving more information while she was gone.

Amanda gave a soft nod.

* * *

"Hello?" Olivia said as she made her way outside to take the call.

"Olivia, I got a hit on the DNA from the girl."

"Daya? How is that possible? It's only a couple of hours. I thought it takes–"

"No," Melinda interrupted. "Not the deceased. The one you had me run from the rape kit you got from the hospital."

"Okay," Olivia answered. "That's great news. Who is she?"

There was silence on the other line.

Olivia glanced at her phone's screen to see if the call suddenly fell but it hadn't.

"Melinda?"

"I think you should come in for this one," the examiner answered, which confused Olivia.

"Melinda, just tell me," the cop pressed. She didn't like the suspense and it was beginning to really annoy her.

"Liv… _you_ came up…"

Silence.

"Me?" Olivia repeated in a surprised tone.

"Your DNA was the only match in the system. The kinship index was over 1. You and the victim's mother have a maternal match."

"So what are you saying?" she asked even though she partly understood.

"The index level is not very high but still high enough. She's not your sister... She's your niece…" Melinda ended.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Olivia opened her mouth slightly but no words came out at first. It was as if her mind was still attempting to process the information. She tried to take in Melinda's revelation but it caught her completely by surprise. She was beginning to understand why the medical examiner wanted her to come in rather than give her this confidential information over the phone. The woman didn't know how to react.

"My niece?" Olivia repeated as she waited on the other line for confirmation that she heard the woman correctly.

"Yes. Now, you can understand why I didn't want to divulge this information to you this way," Melinda admitted.

Olivia ignored her comment. It would've came out as a surprise no matter where or how she said it. "And you said that there was a maternal match?" she asked in disbelief.

"That's correct," Melinda answered. "It appears you and the victim's mother, have the same biological mother."

Olivia shook her head. "That's not possible. My mother would've told me if she had another kid out there…"

"Liv, I ran the test twice just to be certain," the medical examiner informed her. "You are her aunt," she repeated. "You are the only match in the system. I just thought you should know."

A thousand thoughts were running through Detective Benson's mind.

 _Her mother had another daughter?_

 _Why hadn't she ever told her?_

 _Was she older than her or younger?_

 _She had to have been older._

 _When did this happen?_

 _Was that the reason her mother drank so much?_

Olivia had always assumed it was the rape that caused her mom to become an alcoholic, but what if it was this?

Amanda walked outside and looked over at her boss, who was staring out at absolutely nothing with her phone still in hand. She knew something was off.

"Pete's an idiot but he agreed to contact us as soon as Jackie gets in contact with him. We're still going to call it in, right? I mean, who knows how many underage girls he has working for him…"

"Yeah," Olivia answered simply as she stared back at her phone. It was a short answer. Now, Amanda definitely knew that something was going on.

"Captain, are you okay?" the blonde questioned out of curiosity.

"That was Melinda," Olivia finally voiced out in a calm tone. "Uuuuhhhh..." she stopped to think about what she should actually say. "She ran the girl's DNA. The one at the hospital."

"Uhuh?" Amanda urged her to continue. It was obvious she didn't understand what caused Olivia to act this way.

"And… I came up as a match," she said out loud for the first time. "Turns out my mother had a kid I didn't know about andddd… I have a niece."

"Your niece?" Amanda repeated in disbelief. "That girl… wait a minute… She's your niece?"

"Apparently," Olivia answered as she reached for the file in Amanda's hand.

"The address that she gave on her application. We should head there first."

"The girl's smart. Do you really think she'd use her real address on the application? I mean, she lied about the license. She probably made up everything in that file," the blonde answered without thinking. When she saw the worried expression on her boss's face, she changed her tone. "I mean… no, you're right. We should try there first. It looks like a real address so that's a good sign. She might just be there."

Olivia stared at Amanda with a blank expression before she answered. "Let's go."

* * *

Jackie felt dizzy and a freezing sensation go through her entire body. She had just taken a few OxyContin pills to numb the pain she felt in her abdomen from the broken ribs. She could barely walk at first and the pain was only getting worse.

She got the pills from her best friend, Jason. He wouldn't tell her how he got them, but she was sure he stole them for her somehow.

Jackie meant to take one, but then she took another when she couldn't feel that it was working.

And then another.

She crushed a forth one and snorted it knowing that she would feel the effects of it faster that way. She felt a sharp pain in her nostril at first but now she couldn't feel a single thing which is what she wanted. She worried about what would happen when she ran out since there were only six more pills left.

Jackie laid down on the bed next to Jason, who was smoking a joint. He took that as his queue to put it out on the ashtray on the bedside table. He ran his fingers through her hair and moved them in circular motions on her head. Something he always had done to soothe her since they were kids. To Jackie they were best friends but to Jason it was different. He loved her more than that but he'd never tell her.

"Jackie?" he asked.

"Hm?" Jackie answered simply. She was barely there and he knew it.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked.

She laid her head on his chest and nodded softly.

"You gotta be more careful whose car you get into," he told her even though he knew she could barely comprehend what he was saying at this point. "I coulda lost you out there."

He waited for her to respond but she didn't. "We both gotta be careful. But _you_ especially. We have to get you a gun or something."

"A gun?" she laughed. "So I can get arrested next time?" she joked as she looked up at him.

"When I find him, he's dead," Jason threatened.

"You won't," Jackie answered. "He's long gone by now."

"How do you know?" Jason asked.

The truth was Jackie didn't know. She only hoped. She had no idea who he was and she had only seen him once. _What real chance did she have of running into him again?_

"Because I know," she said simply. "And I'm okay, Jason. Really. You worry about me too much."

"Someone has to," he answered.

"Shut up," she said as she closed her eyes. "I'm tired."

"How many of those pills did you take?" he asked her.

"Two or three," she answered before they came to an abrupt stop after hearing someone knocking on the front door.

 **To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! Here** **'** **s another chapter before 2017 is over :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Jackie furrowed her eyebrows and tried to get up from the bed, but she stopped to look at Jason.

"Did you invite someone over here?" she asked him even though she already knew the answer to the question.

"I'll get it," he offered instinctively; but, she placed her on his chest to stop him.

"No... just ignore it," she instructed. She had a feeling it was her annoying landlord. He would always knock when he got wasted and thought she would screw him by threatening to evict her. She hardly had anyone come and visit, especially unannounced. So it had to have been him.

Jason laid back down and shut his eyes for a split second until he heard the knocks again. This time there were five consecutive knocks on the wooden door and they were louder.

"Jacqueline?" Olivia said out loud.

Jackie appeared confused and couldn't recognize the voice at first.

"Jaqueline, it's Lieutenant Benson and Detective Rollins. We met at the hospital last night."

Jackie rolled her eyes when she remembered the voice now.

"You talked to the cops?" Jason asked her in a worried tone as he sat up straight.

"No," she answered. "I didn't want to," She corrected soon after. "They talked to me. It's not like I told them anything."

"They're here," Jason reminded her.

"I didn't tell them anything," she answered honestly. "I swear."

"Fuck," he whisper-yelled as he got up from the bed and began pacing back and forth.

"We were hoping we could just talk to you," Olivia yelled from outside. She could hear someone moving from the other side so she knew the apartment was definitely not empty.

Jackie and Jason stared at each other. Neither of them had any idea what to do and it was clear in the way they communicated with their eyes.

"Go away!" Jackie yelled, causing her best friend's eyes to widen.

She shrugged her shoulders innocently.

Olivia felt a sense of relief when she heard the teen's voice, despite her words. Anything spewing from her mouth meant that she was still alive, which was a great sign.

"Listen, Jacqueline. We just wanted to stop by and make sure that you were okay? You left the hospital against the doctor's orders."

"I'm fine," Jackie answered in a lower tone. This time, Olivia and Amanda could sense that the girl was closer to the doorway than before. "How do you know where I live?"

Olivia and Amanda exchanged looks before the blonde spoke, "We got your address from Pete, your former boss."

There was silence from the other side of the door again.

Olivia knew the girl was attempting to process what she just heard. "Jacqueline-"

The teen interrupted her. "It's Jackie," she yelled, not understanding why they were calling her by another name.

"Okay," the brunette began. "Jackie," she corrected. "We just want a chance to talk to you about what happened that night. It's important."

"Why?" Jackie asked.

"Because..." Olivia paused. "What this man did to you, he did to other girls before. This morning we found a body of another young girl. Her name was Daya. She was around your age but she wasn't so lucky."

Without hesitation, Jackie opened the door and stared at the two women. She stared to the corner of the apartment where Jason was and let herself out, pushing the door closed behind her. She didn't want him involved in any of this.

"Daya?" she repeated her name. "She's dead?" she asked the two of them.

"I'm sorry," Olivia answered. "Were you two friends?"

Jackie felt lightheaded and clung to the doorknob to keep herself steady. "No," she answered honestly. "Not really… We worked together before. Then she got fired… You said Pete told you where I live?" she asked them in confusion.

"Yes," Olivia replied. "He had your address on file from when you worked for him before."

"Before?" she said. "Before what?"

"Before he let you go," Amanda answered.

Jackie stared at the woman in confusion. "He said he fired me? Why would he say that? I mean…" the girl stopped to think. "Because you two went to see him," she answered herself. "And started asking questions… Well, that's just great…" she put her hand on her head, realizing that she didn't have a job there anymore. She called in sick this morning, hoping that she would feel better enough tomorrow to go to work but now she knew that was a bad idea.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows and studied the girl carefully. She noticed how her hand was clenched around the doorknob and her body was leaned to the side of the doorway for support. She peered in closer and saw that there was sweat beginning to drip from her face and she was turning a little pale.

"Jackie, you don't look so good," Olivia told her. "Why don't you let us take you to the hospital?" she suggested as she reached to place her hand on Jackie's shoulder.

"No," Jackie answered without looking either of them in the eye. "I told you that I'm fine. And… you've done enough," she answered. "Now, I probably don't have a job anymore so thank you for that. Really," she said sarcastically.

"Honey," Amanda began. "How old are you?" she asked out of curiosity.

Jackie gave the blonde a dirty look. "How old do I look?" she asked her.

"Fifteen, maybe sixteen?" Amanda answered.

Jackie shook her head. "I don't know any sixteen-year-old who can work at a strip club and rent her own apartment," she told them matter-of-factly.

"ID's can be faked," Amanda answered.

Olivia asked the question that had been brewing in her mind since she saw the girl at the hospital. "Sweetheart, where are your parents?"

"They're dead," Jackie said in a stern voice, to hide the lie. She honestly didn't know where they were or if they were alive anymore. But she hated being asked the question that she didn't know the answer to. "Are you two done?" she asked them. She was annoyed with them. More so, because she felt as if she were going to pass out at any second and they kept asking her questions that she felt were irrelevant to Daya's death.

"No," Olivia answered. "We're not."

Jackie felt her body begin to give in and her knees give up on her. "I'm really tired," she told them. "Can we do this another time?" she asked. Within seconds, the teen's eyes began to shut on her and that was the last thing she remembered before she felt herself losing control over her body.

Olivia and Amanda caught her before she could fall on the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

All three of them, Olivia, Amanda, and Jason, had been sitting in the hospital waiting room for what seemed to be almost two hours. Jason had heard the commotion after Jackie had passed out and made his way out as soon as he could.

Now, Olivia stared at the boy who didn't look much older than Jackie. Whoever he was, he seemed generally worried about her. He definitely couldn't hide how nervous he appeared from either woman. His right leg was shaking uncontrollably and every time he saw a doctor, he jumped up to ask them about Jackie.

Olivia was nervous too and knew that she couldn't do anything right now. She hated feeling helpless.

But here she was.

Sitting impatiently in a hospital waiting room, not being able to do anything to help her niece.

She turned over to Amanda, realizing that it was getting late and Rollins never left her side. "Why don't you go home, Rollins? It's getting late. There's no point in both of us being here."

The blonde detective looked at her, "No, Captain. I can stay."

"Go spend some time with your daughter. I'll call you as soon as we find out anything," Olivia told her and motioned her eyes to the boy.

Amanda understood now that Olivia wanted to be alone with him.

They still didn't even know who he was and couldn't exactly rule him out as a suspect. Jackie was raped. And despite how desperate he appeared to want to know how she was doing, that desperate need could just as well be guilt.

"Okay," Amanda answered before getting up from her seat. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will," Olivia reassured her and watched as she walked away.

The Lieutenant took in a deep breath before slowly making her way closer to Jason. She sat closer, with only one empty seat in between them.

He looked at her quickly and then back at his hands, which were layed on his knees.

"She's going to be okay," Olivia attempted to assure him.

"You don't know that," he responded. "She could be dead right now."

Olivia was taken aback by his words. "They would've told us."

"They haven't said anything," he reminded her.

"They will," she answered. "I'm sure they're just running some tests to make sure that she's okay and getting the proper treatment."

"I didn't mean for this to happen," he confessed.

"It's not your fault," Liv answered.

"I gave them to her… I was only trying to help take away her pain," he said in a saddened voice.

"I believe you. Truth is, I should've never let her leave the hospital in the first place. But don't worry. I won't make the same mistake twice," Olivia assured him.

"I need to stay with her," he told the woman sternly.

"I can talk to the doctor and see if that can be arranged," Liv answered. "…How do you know Jackie, exactly?" she asked him.

"It doesn't matter… Why are you still here?" he asked out of curiosity. "Jackie told me that she didn't want to talk to you. And cops just make matters worse for people like us."

"How am I making them worse?" Olivia questioned in confusion. "I'm trying to catch the person who did this to her. Isn't that what you want? To catch the person who did this to your friend?"

Jason remained silent.

"Do you know who it was, Jason?" Liv asked.

"If I did, he would be dead," Jason answered harshly. "And Jackie doesn't want to talk to the cops. She doesn't like cops."

"Look," Olivia began. "I don't care about what she does. She's not in trouble for that. I just want to find the guy who did this to her. He's done it to other girls. But those other girls weren't so lucky to get out alive like she was."

"Why do you care so much?" he asked her. "With what we do, we usually get threatened by the police. Am I supposed to buy that you just want to talk to her? What's to stop you from throwing her in jail the second she says the wrong thing? You're trying to tell me, you won't do that?" he questioned with sarcasm in his voice. "She's better off saying nothing."

"I would never do that," Olivia answered in a louder tone. "All I care about is catching the man who did this."

Jason looked at her eyes and could sense that she was being sincere. He wanted to believe her but it was difficult for him to do that. With everything they had been through, trusting a cop was the last thing he thought either one of them would ever do.

"He'll get caught," Jason assured her as he nodded his head. He was already making plans to catch the guy himself.

Olivia could sense in his voice that Jason was planning on doing something. "What do you know?" she asked him.

"All I know is that he has a red Camaro. There's not too many of those driving around our part of town. He won't be hard to spot."

"Do you know any other details? Like what he looks like? If he has any tattoos? What exactly happened that night?" Olivia questioned.

"She didn't even want to talk to me about it. She tried to act like nothing happened. That's what she does. Pretend nothing ever happens."

"It's called repression," she answered. "That doesn't work for long. Sooner or later those feelings are going to come out. She needs to cope with what happened. I can get her a counselor who can help her."

"A counselor?" he laughed. "You think that's going to make a difference?" he said sarcastically.

"It could," she assured him. "It helped me. I can get you a counselor too… get you both into good group homes–"

"A group home?" he laughed again. "No, lady. We get by on our own."

"You get by?" Olivia asked with sarcasm now. "Look where we are," she gestured to the hospital waiting room.

Jason shook his head and glanced up to see the doctor coming toward them. He stood up immediately and Olivia did too.

"How is she?" Jason asked before the Lieutenant could.

"She's stable," the doctor told them, which caused their overly-tense shoulders to relax.

"When can we see her?" Olivia asked.

"You can see her now, Lieutenant," he told the woman.

"And you are?" the doctor asked Jason.

"I'm her friend," Jason answered.

"As of right now, immediate family members only," the man continued.

"She has no immediate family," the boy said in a stern and argumentative tone. "I am her family."

"Can't you just let him see her?" Liv asked politely. "Doctor, this girl's been through a lot. I'm sure she wants to see him too."

The doctor studied the boy for a few seconds too long. Jason stared back at him with persistence written all over his face, causing the doctor to eventually gave in. "Not long," he told them before he showed them to her room.

* * *

Jackie opened her eyes slowly at the sound of footsteps approaching her. She jumped a little while she was still in bed, obviously startled by the noise and blurry figures in front of her. She allowed her eyes to adjust to the light and noticed the two people in front of her.

"I'm sorry," Liv said. "We didn't mean to startle you," she apologized.

Jackie stared at the woman in confusion. "You again?" she asked in a miserable tone.

Olivia took a long breath from her nose and let it out. "Nice to see you too," Liv answered with a slight smile.

Jackie looked over to Jason, who sat down on the chair closest to her. He brought the chair even closer to the bed and grabbed her hand. "I'm so sorry, Jackie. I didn't think this would happen."

She shook her head before responding, "Jason it's not your fault.

Olivia squinted her eyes as she tried to understand what wasn't Jason's fault and why he felt so guilty.

"I did this," she told him. "It's my screw up... It's always my screw up," she mumbled.

"When can you go home?" he asked her.

The detective chimed in, "She needs to stay here, Jason." She looked over at her niece, "You need to stay here, so that you can get the medical attention you need."

"Medical attention is for rich people," Jackie answered. "What's it to you anyway? Why do you care so much? What? You get a big bonus if you catch the guy? You'll get promoted or something?"

"No," Olivia answered with annoyance in her voice. She hated it when the victims didn't believe her. It was very rare. They almost always believed her.

The woman wanted to tell her right then and there that she was her aunt. That they were related by blood.

But something stopped her.

 _What if it just made things worse?_ she wondered. _What if she refused to talk to her at all? At least they were speaking. Even if it wasn't on the best of terms._

"Because I don't want what this guy did to you, to do the same thing to other girls," Olivia answered. "And don't you want this sick man to pay for what he did?"

Jackie shook her head before answering, "We all take risks. It's nothing to cry about. If they take that risk, it's not my problem." The teen's voice was nonchalant, as if they were talking about getting coffee or something.

Olivia had a feeling that this girl was used to this type of behavior. That she was used to being abused. "You didn't deserve this, Jackie. He left you out there in the cold to die. You would have if it wasn't for the weather."

"But I didn't," Jackie answered.

Jason budded in, "Maybe you should tell her what happened." His voice was soft and he wanted this guy to be caught just as badly as Olivia did. Maybe even more.

"You're joking, right?" Jackie asked him with a serious expression on her face. "You're not actually suggesting I talk to the police?"

"Maybe they can find him," Jason answered.

"They won't," Jackie answered simply.

"You don't know that," he said.

Olivia interjected, "We won't find him if you don't help us."

Jackie pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. She hated the police. She hated everything about them. _Why should she help them when all they've ever done was arrest her or take advantage of her?_

"Look," Olivia began. "I get it. You don't like talking to the cops, but I'm not just a cop. I want to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else again. I won't ask you any questions about what you do, if that's what you're worried about… But what he did to you… That's a crime, Jackie."

Jackie looked over to Jason, who was staring at her with pleading eyes.

"Fine," she answered as she stared back at Olivia. "What do you want to know?"

"I need to know what happened that night. From the beginning," Liv told her as she took a seat on the chair near the hospital bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"From the beginning?" Jackie repeated. "You want me to talk about it like it's a fairy tale or something. Like I'm at a campfire and I'm telling a ghost story?" she asked sarcastically.

"No," Olivia corrected. "I just need to know what happened so that we can catch the man who did this to you… I know this might be hard for you to do, but I promise you," the woman paused and eyed her niece sincerely. "I will find him."

Jackie hesitated before speaking, "I can't remember everything."

"That's okay," Olivia assured her. "You don't have to. I don't expect you to. You were unconscious when they found you, so that's completely understandable. Anything you can remember, even if you think it's something small, something you don't think is important. It just might be… So tell me? Do you remember what he looked like?"

Jason took a seat on the other side of the hospital bed and Jackie glanced down at her hands which were folded on her lap. The teen sighed. "I don't know. He looked like all the rest of them. They all start to look the same after a while. I got into his car."

"The Camaro?" Olivia asked, remembering what Jason had told her earlier.

"Yeah, it was red. He seemed normal...nice, even."

"What color was his skin?"

"He was white."

"And his hair?"

"Brown, I think."

"Do you remember him having any tattoos? Piercings?"

"He had a tattoo of a spider on the inside of his wrist. It was black. A tarantula maybe? I'm sorry," Jackie apologized. "I don't know a lot about spiders."

"That's okay," Olivia tried to assure her. "Do you remember were you at the time? What street you were when he picked you up?"

"22nd I think."

"That's good," Olivia told her. "You're doing great... Now, can you tell me what happened when you got into the car."

Jackie took a deep breath before answering. "He locked the door right away. I remember thinking it was weird but didn't say anything... He started talking about how cold it was. He asked me if I wanted him to turn the heat up in the car. I remember thinking that was nice, but I said I was okay..."

"And then what happened?"

"He started driving. I wasn't sure where he was going but I usually don't ask any questions about that. The guys usually pick the spot anyway. He started talking about how cute I looked. And how he wished his wife dressed more like me... I hate when they start talking about their wives and shit… It makes the whole thing more weirder than it has to be. I guess he could tell that I was uncomfortable so he apologized for bringing her up. I told him it wasn't a big deal... We drove in silence for a few minutes, until we got into an alleyway. It was really dark. There weren't any streetlights and he shut off the headlights of his car. Then, he opened the door and got out."

"He got out of the car?" Liv repeated. "Where did he go?"

"He walked around to my side and opened my car door. I couldn't see what he was doing. Then, he told me to get out."

"He wanted you to get out of the car?" Liv asked.

"I thought he was kicking me out. That he changed his mind or something. So I got out of the car and just as I was about to walk away he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me back."

Jackie felt tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said. "I don't even know why I'm crying. I told myself I wouldn't cry," she said angrily. "I'm so _stupid_."

"No," Olivia corrected. "You're not. You went through something very traumatic. It's okay to feel certain emotions. It's okay to cry."

Jackie fought her tears back. She tried to sit up straighter and appear more stable than she really was. "It's not okay. Not for people like me."

"You're still a human being," Olivia assured her as she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder in order to comfort her. "Nothing you've done in the past or nothing that happened can change that. You're still allowed to feel."

The teen stared at the woman and wanted to believe her. For some reason, she felt safe speaking to the cop and she couldn't understand why. "Anyway," she tried to change the subject to what she knew the lieutenant really wanted to know. "…I remember being really confused. Then, he grabbed me by my other wrist and put them both behind my back, so that he could put handcuffs on me. I tried to tell him no. That I didn't do… _that_. But he just pressed the cuffs tighter. I screamed but he placed his hand over my mouth and opened the back door of his car before throwing me in. He let go and I kept screaming but he put duct tape over my mouth so there were only muffled noises no matter how loud I tried to be. I just thought he was going to have sex with me but…"

"But what?" Olivia pressed.

"It was like a switch went off in his brain or something. He turned me over and I could see the cold look in his eyes. Out of nowhere, he just began punching me in the ribs hard," Jackie tried to cover her abdomen as if she were still reliving it. "And then on my chest." Her arms moved upward as she tried to cover herself. "He called me a stupid whore and he said I deserved this."

"You didn't," Olivia reminded her. "No one deserves that. Men like him, they prey on women. They do what they do because they have so much hate for them. It's not your fault."

The teen tried to ignore her. She had put herself in that position in the first place. Of course, this was her fault.

"I tried to bring my wrists around to the front of me to defend myself, but he was laying on top of me and with his weight, I couldn't. When he was done punching me I thought it was over but then he grabbed a knife from the floor of the backseat and placed it on my neck. It was like he planned everything out."

"He probably did. He's already done this to other girls. But you're the only one that's alive to tell us what happened. It's very brave of you."

 _How does that make me brave?_ She wondered. _The entire situation made her stupid. Not brave._

"He told me that if I kept making it difficult for him, he was going to kill me. I tried not to move but I felt the knife sticking into my skin anyway. When he finally removed the knife, he used it to cut off my shirt from the top downward. I tried to kick him with my legs but he grabbed them and then laughed. It was a creepy laugh _and the look on his face_ ," Jackie closed her eyes tightly as if she were still there.

"Hey, hey," Liv said in a soft tone when she could tell her niece was reliving the experience. "Jackie, you're not there anymore. It's me, Olivia. You're not there anymore," she repeated.

The girl opened her eyes and saw the woman staring back at her with a worried expression on her face.

She took a deep breath and tried to pull herself together. She was almost done telling the story. She couldn't fall apart now. "He unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off of me. Then he cut off my underwear with the knife and placed the blade against my throat again. Then, he... had sex with me."

"He raped you," Olivia corrected.

"What? No. You can't _rape_ someone like me."

"Jackie, you just described a brutal attack. He beat you. He cut you with a knife. You said no. That's rape and assault with a deadly weapon."

"I got in his car," Jackie reminded her.

"None of that matters. It doesn't matter that you got in his car or what you do. He had no right to do what he did."

"Sure," Jackie answered nonchalantly. She didn't want to argue with the woman anymore. She was now willing to say whatever to get her off her back.

Olivia could tell that her niece didn't believe her but wanted to continue asking her questions. She was afraid that if she kept trying to convince her that what happened wasn't her fault, she would end up shutting down.

"What happened after?" the Lieutenant asked.

"After he was done, he dragged me out of the car by my legs. My head must've hit the ground hard because that's all I remember."

Olivia tried to keep her emotions in check during the interrogation, but it was getting hard not to show them in her eyes. This girl was _her niece_. And after she heard about what she had to endure, it made her feel worse. Not better as she had originally thought it would.

"Okay," Liv said trying to hold back the tears that wanted to form in her eyes. She tried to remind herself to pretend as if this were any other case for now. "You did great."

Jackie still didn't feel great about telling the woman what happened.

"Can I go now?" Jackie asked her.

Olivia opened her mouth slightly before responding, "Uhh, no sweetie. I'm sorry but that's not exactly an option."

"But I told you what happened to me. And I feel fine now," the girl argued.

"Jackie, you just overdosed on oxycodone. And you need to stay here until the doctor's think you're ready to go."

Jason budded in, "Jackie, I think you should stay too."

Jackie stared at him with pleading eyes, "But how-" she stopped when she didn't want to finish the rest of the sentence in front of the cop.

Jason knew exactly what she was worried about. "I got it covered."

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion but chose not to intervene any more than she already had.

"Jackie," Liv began. "You just need to get some rest for now. I'll come back to check up on you later. Please, don't leave from here," the woman begged.

The teen nodded in agreement even though she didn't really think she could keep that promise.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

As soon as Olivia left the hospital she received a call from Melinda, letting her know that she should come down to the medical examiner's building. The lieutenant knew that she must've found something in the rape kit; otherwise she would've just given her the bad news over the phone.

She worried about leaving her niece at the hospital although there were two security officers assigned to keep an eye on her. The woman would've felt safer if she just cuffed the teen to the hospital bed until she got back, but knew that was the last thing she should to do to a rape victim, despite it being the safest route.

While in the elevator, she received a call from Fin.

"Anything?" She immediately questioned.

"Not yet," Fin answered honestly. "We ran the database for all the red Camaros in the tri state area and found a total of 82 of them but there are 41 of them in New York that are owned by white males."

Olivia sighed. The number was not as narrow as she would've preferred.

"Liv, you mentioned that the guy had a spider tattoo?"

"Yes. Jackie said it was of a tarantula or something. She wasn't sure. Why?"

"Did it have a red ring around it?" Fin asked.

"I will have to ask Jackie. Why are you asking?"

"The tarantula surrounded by a red ring is a common prison gang tattoo for a motorcycle gang of predominately white men in Newark, New Jersey."

"So he's gotta be in the system," Liv rationalized.

"We should be able to narrow it down even further."

"I'll find out. Thanks, Fin."

Olivia hung up the phone as she got out of the elevator and noticed Melinda walking toward her.

* * *

"Hey, Liv. How is she?" the woman asked.

"Could be better," Olivia admitted. "She's at the hospital now. The doctors want to keep an eye on her with her condition."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Liv."

Liv nodded, unsure of how to respond. She hadn't known the girl very long and didn't want to come across as protective as she felt. "She's tough, I can tell. She'll get through this."

"Oh I know," Melinda said. "She fought back hard. I was able to get some DNA from underneath her fingernails."

"Did you get a hit? Is he in the system?" Liv asked with a glimmer of hope.

"Yes," Melinda answered in an awkward tone

"So?" she asked as she waited for Melinda tell her what she found.

"Liv…" Melinda began, "Is it possible that she had any consensual partners in the same night of which she was raped?"

Liv let out a deep breath as she considered the question. She hadn't wanted to think too much about what her niece was doing for a living or why. She knew that she was a prostitute but the idea made her feel uneasy and upset. For some reason, Oliva blamed herself for not being able to prevent this. She knew it was irrational since she didn't even know about the teen until a couple of days ago. But despite that, she still felt a sense of guilt.

"It's possible… yes," Olivia answered honestly. "How many?" Liv asked in a saddened tone, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"There were samples from seven different men," Melinda confirmed.

Olivia's mouth dropped open slightly. "Seven?" she repeated. "There has to be a mistake."

"There's no mistake, Liv. I ran the test twice... But I only found 3 of them in CODIS. Here are the files," she answered as she handed them to the detective.

Olivia opened the first file to see a photo of a white prisoner by the name of Patrick Mason. His figure was built, he was a white male in his 30s, and he had plenty of tattoos covering most of his body. She continued to read his file and discovered that he was in prison for armed robbery, sexual assault of a minor and domestic assault. He was definitely a possibility.

Olivia turned to the next file and her face froze when she saw the picture of a tall and black man wearing a police uniform. He also seemed to be in his late 30s. His name was Arnold Williams.

"A cop?" Liv said in disbelief. She couldn't hide the look of absolute disgust from her face.

"It gets worse," Melinda warned. "There's two of them in those files, Liv."

Olivia's head moved upward to meet the woman's gaze.

"I was just as surprised as you were," Melinda admitted.

Olivia turned the third file around to see the image of the second police officer. He was white, average height, looked to be in his early to mid-forties.

"Oh, these sick bastards are going down," Liv said matter-of-factly as she eyed the image with hate. She quickly envisioned taking matters into her own hands.

"I also ran the DNA from underneath the fingertips of the other vic and hoped that we could come to a match."

"And?" Liv asked.

"The DNA under Daya's fingernails matched one man. Patrick Mason, your prisoner in file one."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Jackie opened her eyes when she heard the sound of people whispering. She noticed Olivia speaking to her nurse and she couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. The lieutenants gaze moved to her niece's.

"Hey," Olivia smiled at her. "I'm sorry to wake you."

"Oh, uh… It's okay," Jackie answered awkwardly. This must've had to do with the case, she knew.

"So, the doctor tells me you are doing much better. That's good news," Liv said as she made her way over to her and stood at the foot of the hospital bed.

"So I can leave from here soon, right?" Jackie asked as she looked at her monitor that was on her finger.

"Ummm…" Olivia began awkwardly. "No, not yet. They want to keep an eye on you for a little while longer in case there are any complications again."

"How long?" Jackie asked with a hint of worry in her voice. "I can't stay for too long. I need to be at home. With Jason."

Olivia nodded, unsure of how to tell her she wasn't going anywhere. "Are you two… a thing?" she asked awkwardly. She hadn't wanted to ask the question but she needed to know if she had to rule him out. Melinda still found the DNA of 7 men.

Jackie furrowed her eyebrows. "What? …No. That's gross. He's my best friend. He's like family."

"Okay," Olivia put her hands up in submission. "I understand. I just had to ask."

There was an awkward silence that filled the hospital room.

Jackie stared back at Olivia, unsure of what to say. "You know, you don't have to come here to check up on me. It's not like I'm going anywhere," she gestured to the room. "I mean, you already know where I live so…"

"Actually, I came to ask you some questions," Olivia lied. That definitely wasn't the only reason she came but she needed to get some answers first.

"Okay. What?" Jackie questioned.

"Do you remember if the tattoo of the spider you saw had a red ring around it?"

"Um," Jackie began. "I don't know," she answered honestly. "It may have. I wasn't really looking at his wrists. Why?"

Olivia nodded. "No reason," she answered, not wanting to get into too much detail or jeopardize her testimony. "Jackie–" she paused unsure of how to ask her next question. "I need to ask you something else and I really need you to be honest with me. I didn't want to have to ask you this, but it's really important."

"Okay?" Jackie answered.

Olivia tried to stand straight and it was obvious by the expression on her face that she felt incredibly awkward for even asking. "How many men did you have sex with that day… I mean, before the rape?"

The question caught the teen off-guard by the confused expression on her face.

The woman felt the need to explain. "I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important," she repeated. "I know you don't remember anything after you hit your head so I need to make sure we're getting all of the details here."

"Um," Jackie began nervously. "It was after ten so like … I don't know. Four maybe? Does that matter?"

"Did you know any of their names?" Olivia asked.

"Uhh, one guy. He's a regular. But I know he didn't do this. I see him all the time."

Olivia nodded again as if she understood, even though she knew that no one was out of the question. They were _all_ rapists in her eyes. Jackie was still a minor.

"Do you remember his name?" Liv asked.

"Jay? But that's probably not his real name anyway. Everyone uses fake names."

"Do you remember anything in particular about any of these men? Like, did they have tattoos? Were they wearing any kind of uniforms?"

"I really don't remember their faces or any tattoos. There weren't any cops or anything like that either… Sometimes cops bust you and then you have to have sex with them or well. You know… But that hasn't happened recently."

"What cops? Do you remember the names on their badges? Or badge numbers?" Olivia continued to question.

"Look," Jackie began. "Forget I said anything about cops. That was a bad idea, okay?"

Olivia quickly noticed her hesitation and she knew why. "Wait," the woman began. "You can tell me the truth, Jackie. I promise you that anything you tell me won't get back to them."

"I made a mistake, Detective Benson. It must be the concussion. Cops have never done anything to me." She shook her head.

"Jackie," Olivia pleaded.

"Please just drop it, okay? Even if I was telling the truth, it wouldn't matter anyway. You and I both know that so… just let it go, okay?"

"I can't do that," Liv answered as she sat at the foot of the bed.

"You're a cop," Jackie told her. "Shouldn't you be trying to protect your own? That's what it will come down to. And besides, the cops I was talking about had nothing to do with what happened that night. I was just rambling things that don't make sense. I do that sometimes."

"Jackie, you can trust me."

"Why do you keep saying that?" the teen asked.

"Because I'm not just a cop," Olivia answered abruptly. She knew now that it was too late to go back.

"Really?" Jackie said sarcastically. "Than what are you?"

Olivia stared into Jackie's eyes and couldn't help but want to hold the truth back from her. She had no idea how she would react. What if the information just made her upset? What if she refused to speak with her again? What if she dropped the case out of spite?

"I'm… I'm your…"

The silence was answer enough for the teen. "You know what? It doesn't matter, Detective. I'm actually getting a little tired anyway," she lied. "Were those all the questions you wanted to ask me?"

"Umm…" Olivia began.

"Well if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep. And if you Detectives can share notes rather than bothering me at all times in the day, I would really appreciate it."

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean, other detectives? Did Amanda come back to check on you while I was gone?"

"No. But this is what I mean," Jackie shook her head. "I'm constantly repeating the same story over and over again and you act like you have no idea what I'm talking about."

"Jackie," Olivia raised her voice. "What other detectives?"

"Shouldn't you know?" she asked sarcastically "They're your friends."

"No," Olivia answered. "Amanda and I are the only ones on this case. Jackie, I need to know the names of these other detectives that came to see you."

"Why?"

"Because you might be in danger. Jackie, please just give me the names."

 **Author's Note: Hey Everyone. I need some advice. So should Olivia tell Jackie that she's her sister soon or should I build the suspense a bit longer. And if she does tell her soon, how should Jackie react? Should she be upset that Olivia has been lying to her this whole time? Should she stop trusting the woman and sneak back to Jason and go somewhere else for awhile? And then have there be a time jump a few weeks later and they come face to face again?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lieutenant Benson walked toward Fin, "Did you find anything?"

Fin nodded, "I looked into the cops you mentioned, Detective Arnold Williams and Ian Keough."

"And?" Olivia asked.

"Well, they've been working in the homicide unit in the Bronx. Arnold's been there for 7 years while Ian's his senior, so over 14 years. No complaints made against either of them, believe it or not. A couple parking tickets from decades ago for each of them but that's it."

"There's no complaints because the people they deal with are already dead," Olivia said in a biased tone.

"What are you suggesting?" Carisi asked as he stood up from his desk and calmly began making his way over to them. "That at least one of them is a necrophile?" He asked seriously.

Olivia made a face at him and so did Fin.

"No, Carisi," the Lieutenant answered, wondering where he even got the idea from. "I wasn't thinking that at all."

"You know what," Amanda began. "That wouldn't be so far off."

Benson turned to look at her.

"I mean…" Amanda started to explain, "Jackie was knocked unconscious and left for dead. When she was raped, she was unconscious most of the time. She doesn't even remember more than one man being there, but she was gang raped... We shouldn't completely rule it out. That's all I'm saying," she finished when she saw the look on her boss's face.

"Uhuh," Olivia answered as she considered the possibility even though it seemed unlikely. "And where are they now?"

"Interrogation rooms 2 and 3," Fin said.

Carisi pointed out, "And Patrick Mason was released from Queensboro Correctional a few months ago. According to his parole officer, he was living with his mom but that seems to be a lie. We haven't been able to locate him just yet."

"Keep trying," Benson ordered as she began to walk toward the first interrogation room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She stepped into interrogation room 2 and closed the door directly behind her, obviously not wanting to be followed by anyone on her team. She got a good look at Detective Arnold Williams. He was tall, black, and had to be in his late thirties. He was muscular and had this stern yet entitled look on his face.

"Are _you_ going to tell me why I'm here?" He demanded.

"You want to know why you're here?" Olivia smiled slyly.

"Yes!" He raised his voice. "I'm an officer of the law. What the hell is going on? What could I possibly be arrested for?"

Olivia opened up her iPad to pull up a photo of Jackie and laid the tablet on the table in front of him. "Recognize her?"

He stared at the picture and had a perplexed look on his face. "No," he finally answered. "Should I?"

"You visited her in the hospital last night. Don't you remember?" Olivia asked as she pulled the chair on the other side of the table to sit down. She was eager for his explanation.

"No, I didn't."

"The hospital got you on camera, Mr. Williams," Olivia raised her voice. You and your partner, Ian Keough."

Arnold remained silent.

"You used your real badge numbers to check in at the front desk. Did you forget that part too?" She continued to question.

"Alright fine," he admitted. "Yes, we were there. We heard about what happened to that girl in our neighborhood and wanted to talk to her."

"To find out what she remembered?" Olivia asked.

"Exactly," Arnold answered. "It's our neighborhood and we needed to know what the perp looked like. We want to catch the guy as much as you guys do. We actually are investigating a homicide that took place a few weeks ago. Same M.O."

"Uhuh," Olivia answered as she stood up from her chair and began toward the one-sided mirror. She was sure Fin, Carisi, and Amanda were all looking through, watching them. She didn't want them to see this.

Arnold became nervous when he saw her pull down the blinds. He tried to pull his hand from the bar on the table, but the metal cuff was wrapped around his wrist too tightly.

Olivia turned around, "You have an answer for everything, don't you?" She asked as she stood up behind him. She placed both of her hands on his shoulders and applied pressure so he couldn't get up.

"What are you doing?" He raised his voice.

"I have another question for you," she said as she brought her face toward his, "How did your DNA end up on the inside of a LITTLE GIRL?"

"What?" he asked in confusion as the detective pulled the metal chair from under him quickly, not giving him another second to explain before she assessed he was guilty. His knees hit the floor hard as he was jerked off the chair. He balled up his fists and once again tried to pull his wrist from the cuffs that kept him from moving from the table. "YOU BITCH!"

"Now, there's the aggressive guy I was looking for," she said as she circled around him.

Arnold stood up from the floor and straightened up his posture. He tried to keep calm but Olivia could still see that his fists were still tightened. "I didn't rape anyone. I wouldn't do that."

Olivia smiled, "Then how'd your DNA end up inside of her?"

Silence filled the room.

Olivia nodded as watched him think of a good lie. But nothing he could say would dispute DNA evidence. "That's what I thought," she said as she approached him and lifted her hands and placed them on his shoulders, while kneeing him as hard as she could in the groin.

"AH!" he yelled as he dropped back onto the floor again.

"DO YOU LIKE HOW THAT FEELS?" She yelled before she kicked him hard on his stomach. "ISN'T THIS WHAT YOU DID TO HER?" she said as she kicked him again.

And again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackie immediately opened her eyes when she felt someone violently shaking her arm.

It was Jason.

"What the hell, Jason!" she yelled as she sat up from the hospital bed.

"We have to get out of here. Now," he said in a frightened tone.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked as she struggled to fully open her eyes from how tired she was.

"Let's go, Jackie," he continued.

"We can't," Jackie answered. "They know where we live. There's no point."

"So, we'll go somewhere else," he interrupted as he pulled the sheets off of her and tried to grab her shoes.

She shook her head, "Where are we going to go? Why do you want to leave?"

"Argh," he grunted as he pulled a cellphone out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Whose is this?" she asked in confusion as she reached for the phone.

"The cop's," he answered.

"You stole her phone?" Jackie said as she stared at him with a dumbfounded look. "Jason, are you trying to get arrested?"

"Just read her messages," he ordered as he looked behind himself to see if there was anyone watching. He looked beyond paranoid.

"You went through it too?" she asked.

Jason put his hands to his head and then back down to his side. Jackie was frustrating him by not just doing what he asked. "Just do it," he said.

Jackie sighed and opened up the phone. "No passcode," she pointed out as she pressed down on the message icon. There were a bunch of messages. "Which one?" she asked.

"The second one."

Jacked pressed down on the message that was from Amanda and began to read.

 _Olivia: Arnold Williams and Ian Keough visited Jackie last night._

 _Amanda: Are you serious? They can't be that stupid._

 _Olivia: I can't believe it either. The hospital got both of them on camera, coming in at 7:45 last night and leaving at around 8:30._

 _Amanda: We'll confront them now about it. They're both at the station._

 _Olivia: No, I need to be the one to do it._

 _Amanda: No offense Liv, but don't you think you should stay away from this case. You're too close to the victim._

 _Olivia: We've got those bastards already. I have to handle this on my own._

 _Amanda: Have you told her yet?_

 _Olivia: No, I want to… But I'm waiting for the right time. She's dealing with too much right now. I can't add this on top of it._

 _Amanda: Maybe this is the perfect time. She needs someone right now._

 _Olivia: And I'm here for her._

 _Amanda: Not as her aunt. Trust me, there's a difference between a cop that cares and a family member that cares. And you are her aunt._

 _Olivia: I don't think she'll see it that way._

 _Amanda: I'm sure she will._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Olivia stared at Amanda who had just asked her a question but she didn't exactly hear what it was. Her adrenaline was still pumping and she couldn't focus on anything other than the thought of giving those men out there what they really deserved. Nothing else mattered to her at that moment.

"Liv?" Amanda voiced for the third time, causing her lieutenant to finally snap out of it.

"Yeah," she finally answered as she met the blonde's gaze.

"Maybe you should take some time off," Rollins tried to convince. "We can handle these guys. Trust me, they're not going anywhere."

"What? No," Benson quickly answered as if the thought were ridiculous.

"Liv, you just attacked one of our suspects," Amanda felt the need to remind.

"I know," Olivia answered. "I was there. And he deserved it. He's not a suspect," the lieutenant corrected. "He did it. DNA is irrefutable evidence."

"I know," Amanda answered. "And I agree with you. He did deserve it. But you can't beat all of them all up, Liv."

Olivia shook her head as if Rollins were just spewing nonsense.

Amanda sighed, "Look, I'm not trying to overstep here, but this isn't how we handle our cases. If you keep this up, I.A.B. will…"

"Screw I.A.B." Olivia answered as she continued to pace back and forth in her office.

Amanda could see that her fist was still clenched despite the fact that Fin and Carisi had to intervene and pull her off of Detective Williams just a few minutes before.

"I agree with you there too," Amanda answered, "But I'm worried… You're too close to this case. I don't want you to lose your job over this. These guys aren't worth that."

"They're cops," Liv answered. That was what was the most unbelievable thing to her. "They're grown men who beat and raped my niece."

"And we know that," Amanda answered. "But we need to be careful, here. It's better safe than sorry and besides… Jackie needs you. How are you going to help her if you're locked up too," Amanda said bluntly causing for Olivia to give her a stern look.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia got off of the elevator and walked toward Jackie's room but stopped when she saw Dr. Ramirez, "How's she doing?" She asked him.

"She's doing really well. She should be able to go home soon. We'll need to give her some medication for the pain and she should still stay off of her feet for a while but she's making a steady recovery."

Olivia nodded, "Thank you."

When she reached Jackie's room, she saw the teen flipping thru the channels on the small television in the hospital room. She opened the door, grabbing the teen's attention.

"Hey," Olivia said as she shut the door behind her and sat down on the sofa beside the hospital bed. "The doctor says you're doing much better."

"Yeah," Jackie answered. "He said I can go home soon."

"About that," Olivia began when she saw her cellphone on the small nightstand. "There's my phone. I've been looking everywhere for it. I can't believe I left it here."

 _You didn't exactly leave it_ , Jackie thought to herself.

"Yeah, you should really be careful with that. You wouldn't want just anyone going through that and reading your texts."

Olivia could sense the slight hostility in her voice and stopped to consider the possibilities. "What did you read?" She asked nervously as she wondered exactly how much the teen knew.

"Oh nothing," Jackie answered. "Just that you've been lying to me this whole time about who you are and that you're my biological aunt. Other than that, I didn't really read anything."

Benson froze and she for once she was speechless. It took her a while to finally find her voice. "Jackie," she finally spoke after a long few seconds. "I wanted to tell you."

"Then, why didn't you?" She asked. "I think you had plenty of time."

"I know, and I should have." Olivia felt a huge sense of regret.

"How did you even find this out? How do you know that we're related?" Jackie questioned.

"The hospital collected your DNA when you first came in. When your rape kit was sent to the lab and when we couldn't find you, we had your DNA run in the DNA database and I was a match. My DNA was kept on file after I had it run many years ago. That's when I found out I had a brother on my biological father's side. But it turns out that your mom and I had the same mother, Serena."

"My mom?" Jackie began. "You know who she is? Where is she?" She couldn't help but question. It was the one thing burning in her mind that kept her from running off with Jason a few hours ago.

Olivia squinted her eyes in confusion. "Jackie, I thought you said both of your parents were dead."

"And I thought you told me you were just a detective," the girl shot back.

"I'm sorry," Olivia apologized again. "I should've told you sooner. I was just… I didn't want it to affect anything that had to do with the case. And… I was afraid of how you would react."

"Well it's weird. I have to admit. But not the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me before," Jackie responded.

"And your parents?" Olivia asked. "Are you telling me that you can't find them?"

"I can't remember them," the teen said simply.

"What do you mean you don't remember them?" The woman asked. "How can you not remember your parents?"

"Long story," Jackie answered.

Olivia stared at her as if she was not going to budge from the topic...


End file.
